BCR-91
The BCR-91 (bullpup combat rifle, 9.1mm) is a bullpup assault rifle designed by United Arms Tactical Inc. for tank crews and special forces, where a compact weapon with a fairly good amount of firepower was needed, and in some situations, where stealth was also a necessity. Chambered in the 9.1x49mm URC cartridge, it has good stopping power, albeit at the cost of ammo capacity and recoil. One variant, the BCR-91N, was designed to chamber NATO cartridges, namely the 5.56x45mm NATO round and it's derivatives. This platform also sprung the development of a DMR and sniper rifle variant, chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO and .338 Lapua Magnum respectively. All variants are internally suppressed, allowing then to be used in a stealth role. BCR-91 This is the base variant of the rifle chambered in the 9.1x49mm URC cartridge. It is slightly longer than the BCR-91N, and has a slower rate of fire to cope with the recoil of the rifle. Specifications *Type: Rifle *Place of origin: Canada *Designed: 2020 *Weight: 6.66 lbs unloaded *Length: 31.8 in. **Barrel length: 20 in. *Cartridge: 9.1x49mm URC *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Fire rate: 600 RPM *Muzzle velocity: 892 m/s *Effective range: 350 m *Maximum range: 1180 m *Feed system: 24 round double-stack box magazine *Sights: Magpul MBUS, Trijicon TR Scopes, all Leupold Scopes, ARS/UV(NV) 2-20x Mk. II, MRCTS-4x BCR-91N This variant is the CQB carbine variant, designed to chamber NATO intermediate cartridges, namely the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge and it's derivatives, such as NS Arms Corporation's .256 NS cartridge and the 6.8x43mm SPC cartridge. Specifications *Type: Carbine *Place of origin: Canada *Designed: 2020 *Weight: 6.32 lbs unloaded *Length: 26.8 in. **Barrel length: 15 in. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO & derivatives *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Fire rate: 800 RPM *Muzzle velocity: 880 m/s *Effective range: 320 m *Maximum range: 1102 m *Feed system: All STANAG compliant magazines, Magpul PMAG *Sights: Magpul MBUS, Trijicon TR Scopes, all Leupold Scopes, ARS/UV(NV) 2-20x Mk. II, MRCTS-4x BMR-762 This is the marksman rifle variant, chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. However, conversion kits for similar cartridges such as the 6.5x47mm Lapua cartridge are available. Specifications *Type: Designated marksman rifle *Place of origin: Canada *Designed: 2020 *Weight: 16.2 lbs unloaded *Length: 44 in. **Barrel length: 28 in. *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO & similar cartridges/derivatives *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Fire rate: Semi-auto only *Muzzle velocity: 902 m/s *Effective range: 1000 m *Maximum range: 2803 m *Feed system: 20 round Mk. 17 magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, Trijicon TR Scopes, all Leupold Scopes, ARS/UV(NV) 2-20x Mk. II, MRCTS-4x BSR-338 This is the sniper rifle variant chambered in .338 Lapua Magnum. This is the longest variant of all of the rifles, and is designed to be accurate at very long range. Conversion kits for calibers such as .300 Winchester Magnum and .30-06 Springfield are available. Specifications *Type: Sniper rifle *Place of origin: Canada *Designed: 2020 *Weight: 19.3 lbs unloaded *Length: 47 in. **Barrel length: 30 in. *Cartridge: .338 Lapua Magnum and derivatives/similar cartridges *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Fire rate: Semi-auto only *Muzzle velocity: 1001 m/s *Effective range: 1800 m *Maximum range: 3240 m *Feed system: 10 round M98B-pattern magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, Trijicon TR Scopes, all Leupold Scopes, ARS/UV(NV) 2-20x Mk. II, MRCTS-4x Gallery S0manyrifles.png|The BCR-91 & BCR-91N (bottom) and BMR-762 and BSR-338 (top) Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Carbines Category:Rifle Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles